The Visitor
by MrsSofiaSnape
Summary: Snape's POV-This is my story on how the Dark Lord asked me to surpervise the "visitors" in his dungeon of torture as I call it. I come across this one particular visitor whom is the Dark Lord's favorite, but for how long. Please read this story account by this author who has painstakingly written this on my behalf.


**The visitor**

The Dark Lord dungeons were not as bad as the ones in Azkaban but they were close. Snape was the Dark Lord's favorite so permission was never necessary. He ventured to these dungeons on a daily basis. Yes, it was to check on the prisoners or visitors as the Dark Lord liked to call them, psychological and physical needs. For you see the Dark Lord liked to torture each one in both ways but never kill them until he found another.

"Good evening Severus." Donovan, another fellow death eater, said.

"Good evening Donovan." Snape said as a high pitch screamed echoed.

"Guess another one is having a visit." Donovan said with an evil smile as Snape walked into the dungeons.

Each day he passed those poor souls in their cells but was not concerned about those in cells 100-149, but was concerned about the person in cell 150, solitary confinement. When the Dark Lord placed you, there it was more to torment the person physically.

"Open the door!" Snape said as the two guards looked at each other, pointed their wands and the door opened. He entered the cell and heard the door slammed behind him. He looked around and found the visitor lying on the mattress trying desperately to stay warm.

"Good evening." Snape said taking off his robe and putting on the visitor.

"Thank you." The visitor said as Snape began checking the visitor's physical well-being.

"Have they come into your cell today?" Snape asked

"Yes." The visitor said as Snape noticed the bruises on the visitor's legs.

"When did these happen?" Snape asked

"Two days ago." The visitor said

"And these cuts?" Snape asked referring to the cuts on the visitor's arms.

"Today." The visitor said as a tear fell down its cheek. Snape gently brushed the tear away from the visitor's cheek and continued his check.

"What did they do?" Snape asked using his wand to cure the bruises & heal some of the cuts.

"They came in the morning and were experimenting with various hurting spells to use on mudbloods-"The visitor said

"Do not use that word!" Snape said sternly.

"Snape! Is there a problem. Do we need to punish the mudblood?" One of the guards said from the outside.

"I am capable of handling the matter you insolent fool!" Snape said as the guards closed the small window.

"I'm sorry." The visitor said

"Continue." Snape said now using his wand to produce fake cuts & bruises.

"And then they pulled out this stick with another spiky stick attached to it." The visitor said

"A Flali." Snape whispered as the visitor continued speaking.

"And then one of them began pulling strands of my hair out one by one." The visitor said

"Sounds horrible." Snape said

"It sounds horrible, but it feels much worse." The visitor said.

Snape continued the healing process and soon realized the visitor's fingers were scared.

"These scars?" Snape asked

"Two days old." The visitor said

"How?" Snape asked noticing the visitor turning away from him.

"It is too much for one human to bear." The visitor said wrapping Snape's robe tighter.

"Does it get cold in here often?" Snape asked not wanting to press on the previous issue.

"Every night." The visitor said

Snape soon began realizing what the visitor meant by cold. His fingers began getting numb and just noticed his breath.

"How do you stand it?" Snape asked placing his hands underneath his arms.

"I think of warm items, sun, soup, and hot chocolate." The visitor said watching Snape beginning to walk around the room to keep warm.

"Are you doing that now?" Snape asked

"No, I do it at 10pm when it gets extremely cold." The visitor said as Snape walked towards the window and closed it.

"You could have closed the window you know?" Snape said

"I tried, but each time I do it goes higher and higher to where I can't reach it." The visitor said

"I see." Snape said trying to keep warm.

"Would you like your robe back?" The visitor asked

"You keep it." Snape said

"I can't they," the visitor said motioning with its eyes towards the two guards standing outside. "will take it away from me."

"I shall suggest that they let you keep. If I fail to see this robe in a good condition, they will suffer not you." Snape told the visitor.

"Thank you." The visitor said with a smile.

"Have they fed you?" Snape asked

"Yes." The visitor said

"What did you eat?" Snape asked

"Who said I ate it. You asked me if they fed me and I said yes." The visitor said

"Why don't you eat? You need sustenance to live." Snape said as the visitor got up and walked towards the corner. He watched the visitor and saw the visitor emerge with a silver tray, which had a silver cover on it. Arching his eyebrow, he wondered why they served the visitor's dinner like this. The visitor laid the tray on the floor and revealed the visitor's dinner.

"Oh Merlin's beard!" Snape yelled as the visitor revealed a dead rat covered in maggots and cockroaches.

"As you can see they give me dinner, but I choose not to eat it for obvious reasons." The visitor said as Snape felt the bile rising to his throat but managed to back it down.

"How long have they served you this?" Snape asked with a disgusted look.

"Two days." The visitor said

"Please cover that up." Snape said as the visitor covered up the meal and placed it back in the corner. He approached the visitor and waved his wand for a diagnosis spell, which revealed that the visitor was slightly anemic, but not fully.

"Am I ok?" the visitor asked

"Right now yes. But if you do not receive some protein you will become anemic." Snape said

"Oh I see." The visitor said as Snape arose and began leaving.

"Will you be back tomorrow?" the visitor asked as Snape looked back & saw the hope waiting in the visitor's eyes.

_So what do you think? Feed back please! Either PM or review. Please review with any thought, opinon, or even suggestions you might have for this story. Thanks! _


End file.
